The Other Brother
by Brit-stories
Summary: What if something different happened after Edward left in New Moon? Bad at summaries, but please read and review. Don't read if you don't like the idea of Bella and Jasper or if you're just going to leave negative reviews
1. Something New

**Bella POV**

Today was another normal day for me. Just like every other day since the Cullens left. I start my homework as soon as I get home, and maybe I'll go down to La Push to see Jake since that's what Charlie wants me to do.

After I finish my homework, I go to take a shower, and I go downstairs to start dinner before Charlie gets home. When I get into the kitchen, I suddenly feel happy, it's almost as if Jasper is in the room, but that's impossible, they left three months ago. As much as I want to think that they're back, I just can't get my hopes up.

I look around the kitchen and I see Jasper sitting alone at the table reading the newspaper. I smile when he looks up.

"Hey Bells," I'm surprised when he calls me Bells, only my dad and Edward call me that.

"Hey Jasper, I'm sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone,"  
"It's fine. I cleaned the house for you so you don't have to worry about it,"

"Thanks. So what did you come back for?"

"You,"

"What do you mean?"

"You probably never noticed, but I really like you," I'm shocked, I stand there and think about how I feel about him. That's when I realize that I like him too.

"Yeah, I like you too now that I'm actually thinking about it,"

"So would your dad kill me if we were dating?"

"Probably not,"

Jasper smiles, and I can't help but smile too. I start dinner, I decided to make Charlie fish. I heat up some leftovers for me, so I can tell him that we already ate, without lying to him. Jasper and I start talking while I'm eating and finishing Charlie's dinner.

"I probably should have called before I showed up,but I wanted to surprise you,'

"No, don't worry about it, I don't mind,"

"And you're sure Charlie won't kill us for this?"

"Positive. Just don't try to manipulate his mood,"

"Fine,"

I smile and I set the table for Charlie and put the fish on the table for him.

Jasper and I are sitting in the living room laughing when Charlie comes in. He takes his jacket off and comes in to check on us, and he looks surprised when he sees Jasper, and when he sees Charlie, he stands up and introduces himself.

"Hello, I don't think we've ever officially met. I'm Jasper Hale,"

"Didn't you guys move to Los Angeles?"

"I didn't really like the schools there, so I talked Carlisle into letting me come back to finish high school here,"

"So you came here alone?"

"Yes sir. Alice loves it in L.A. and Edward found a really good online program that he's using, but he's getting ready to go backpacking in South America,"

"And Emmett and Rosalie?"

"They decided to go to some college in France,"

"I'm sure they're having a great time,"

"They are. We just got a package from them before I left,"

"Your dinner's on the table dad. Jasper and I already ate," I say.

Charlie nods and goes into the kitchen and Jasper comes and sits down next to me.I lay my head on his shoulder, and I remember when I did this with Edward. His cold, marble skin against my face. I can't help but smile, and this time I know it's real. Charlie comes in to eat with us, and I see his face light up when he sees me smiling. I know how much he missed seeing me happy.

"If you want you can stay here you're more than welcome to," Charlie says, which surprises me.

"Thanks Mr. Swan. I think I will for now,"

"Call me Charlie, Jasper, oh and Bella, you can take Jasper down to La Push. I told Billy you'd be coming down tonight,"

"Okay Dad. We'll go down now," Charlie nods, and I drag Jasper out to my truck and we get in.

"You can't go can you?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to but I'll risk it for you. Besides, I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be anything to stop me,"

"Okay,"

When we get to Jacob's house, he runs out and hugs me.

"So who's your new friend Bella?"

"This is Jasper, I don't think you guys have met before,"

They shake hands, which definitely surprises me, but then we walk down to the beach and sit on the driftwood benches. Jasper and me on one, and Jacob across from us, and I see Jacob frown when Jasper puts his arm around me.

When we get back to my house, Charlie is already asleep, so Jasper and I sit on the couch. Jasper turns on the TV and we end up watching movies until I fall asleep. And for the first time in months, I actually sleep good, and I dream about the day I let Jasper change me so we can be together forever.


	2. Wait, What?

**1 week later**

Jasper and I told my dad we were going down to LA for spring break to see everyone, except Edward, of course, even though we aren't going to California. I mean, we _are_ going to see them, but they moved to Canada, not LA. I'm excited to spend the week with Jasper, since Edward never wanted to do anything like this. On the drive up, he' told me how everyone encouraged him to come back for me because they knew how I really felt.

After driving around for a few hours, we finally pull into the driveway. This house looks a lot like their old one, but Jasper told me they have houses all over the world since they have to move so often. Alice runs out and hugs me. I smile, I've definitely missed her.

"Bella, I'm so happy you could come!"

"Yeah, I'm happy too Alice. I've missed you,"

"Did Jasper tell you the plans?"

"No." I look suspiciously at Jasper, and he's smiling.

"Bella, we're going to change you."

"Isn't that dangerous since I'll be around people next week?"

"Don't worry, I've seen how it works out. You're going to have amazing self control,"

"If you say so,"

"Come on. We're ready to change you. And Charlie won't notice either as long as you try to act the same. You'll get the hang of it really fast,"

 **Short chapter, i know sorry. Been busy so haven't really had time to write.**


	3. New Life

I finally open my eyes, after what felt like years of that burning, searing pain. Jasper is next to me and smiles when he sees me. I get up, and see everything with amazing detail. The only thing that Alice said I would have to work on is speed. She told me to just eat when I absolutely had to aroud Charlie like Jasper does.

When Jasper and I get back from our first hunt, everyone is waiting for us. Alice pulls me into her room and I sigh. I should have known that this was coming eventually. I hear Jasper laughing behind us.

"Okay Bella, now remember, just walk slowly. It doesn't take long to get used to once you get it, and from what I can see right now, you'll have it down by the end of the day, and everything else tomorrow. Oh and good job on the hunt, you resisted the urge to kill a person and went for a deer instead."

"Um, right,"

"Okay so walk slowly. Like as slow as you can, and then that's how you'll be walking unless you're with us or hunting. It's simple really,"

"If you say so,"

I get up and start walking, and Alice was right. It really is kind of easy, and I really do think I'll have it down soon. The only other problem now is my eyes, but Alice has that covered too. She gave me a bunch of contacts to wear and she said that my eyes will go back to normal within a month.

 **Short chapter, sorry but I didn't really know what to write but the next ones going to be longer.**


End file.
